1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a fall prevention device for a vertical cable.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The invention relates to a device comprising a body with a gutter through which the vertical cable passes, a lever articulated to the body and having a cam at one end and a ring at the other end designed to be connected by a link to a harness worn by a user, and a spring for pivoting the lever in one direction to wedge the cable between the cam and the bottom of the gutter.
Accordingly, should the user fall, the device is ready to damp the fall.
However, in many cases, the user must be able to move vertically and, because the device is pre-locked to the cable as a safety measure, it must be possible to release the device from the cable; the user therefore pivots the lever by pulling on the ring, against the action of the spring means, to separate the cam from the cable.
It has been found that this can be dangerous because, if the user makes a wrong move and falls, the first reflex is to push on the ring, which unlocks the device, although the device functions perfectly if the ring is released.
Accordingly, if the user holds onto the ring, the device slides along the cable without being retained and there is nothing to prevent the user falling.
One aim of the present invention is to remedy this drawback.